


A New Beginning

by TheDarkRat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Writing practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:51:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkRat/pseuds/TheDarkRat
Summary: A strip of green and brown off in the distance. A new land. A new hope.





	A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Last year I attempted a writing prompt, one per week. I got 3 weeks in before the Muse decided to quit. I figured I'd share with you guys.

They had heard the crow’s nest call out. Excitement blew over the ship like one of the blue waves of water they rode. All who could were up on deck, watching the horizon. A strip of green and brown off in the distance. A new land. A new hope. 

 

Abigail’s hand gripped the rough line of rope as she leaned over the rail. The salt spray was so refreshing after the long weeks closed in the hold. It had been cramped, hot, and stale. Everything that being on deck wasn’t. The wind had teased her hair out of its braid, it whipped the sides of her face. She hadn’t bothered to fix it yet. The air felt cleansing. 

 

It was a little past midday when they anchored in the harbor. Abigail could see the fort against the tree line. Tall timbers standing proud against the sea breeze and a flag flying in the wind. It made her heart proud to see her countrymen carving out a slice of this rough hewn country. She had heard of the hostile natives, of large, hungry creatures, harsh winters, blistering summers, and yet, the settlement survived. And so would she. It was exciting and scary and full of the unknown, but, it was a new beginning. 


End file.
